This invention relates to transportable industrial vacuum cleaning apparatus, and in particular to pneumatic switch actuators for operating same.
The combination of pressurized air lines for pneumatic tools and vacuum cleaning systems is commonly found in machine shops, paint shops and the like where constant cleaning is a necessary and mandated part of the shop routine or the tasks to be performed. Some pneumatic power tools, particularly dust forming tools such as sanders and sand blasters, are connected directly to both a vacuum line and a pressurized air line, the latter being required to operate the power tool, and the former to clean up the dust in order to keep the workplace clean.
Presently, in order to ensure that all of the dust is picked up by the vacuum cleaner, an operator turns on the vacuum cleaning apparatus before the power tool is turned on, and he either leaves the vacuum cleaning apparatus running while he turns the power tool off and on, or he turns the vacuum cleaning apparatus off after the power tool is turned off each time. This results in a lot of wasted time and effort and excess noise and wasted energy caused by the vacuum cleaning apparatus being operated when it is not needed.